Jumping rope is a recreational activity that has been in vogue for centuries, particularly enjoyed by young girls and more recently popular among adults and children of all ages and genders as both a recreational activity, as well as a means to stay physically fit. Jumping rope as a recreational activity generally involves two individuals holding the two ends of a rope and swinging that rope in a circular motion while a third person, a child or adult tries to jump over the rope as it is being swung under their feet and over their bodies. Thus the customary way for a participant to enjoy jumping rope requires the assistance of a minimum of two other individuals to hold the rope at the two ends and to swing the rope in an elliptical motion to enable the participant to jump over the rope.
There is a need in the prior art for a system that would enable a jump rope enthusiast to be able to enjoy the sport without the assistance of two other individuals to hold the ends of the rope and swing it around to enable the participant to jump the rope. The present invention provides such a system, device and method for jumping rope.